sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Chip
Chip, otherwise known as Light Gaia, is a primordial entity from the dawn of time and the incarnation of light, day and rebirth. Since the earth's beginning, Chip has been in an eternal conflict with Dark Gaia to protect the planet, where they maintain a cycle of destruction and rebirth of the world. He is an ancient spirit in the form of a small Mobini-like creature that restores the world whenever it shatters every ten thousandth year, the most recent time being the Shattered World Crisis, where Chip was awoken prematurely when Sonic the Hedgehog tried to reverse the Super Genesis Wave and Dr. Eggman intervened, losing his memories as a result. He later met Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, and they worked together to bring the planet back together after Dark Gaia shattered it and recover Chip's memories. After restoring his cycle with Dark Gaia, Chip returned to dormancy. Appearance In Vector's words, Chip resembles a "winged Chihuahua." He has brown and white fur with green wings and a green orb on his white necklace. Chip is incredibly tiny, only roughly a fourth of a typical individual. History Early life Born as Dark Gaia's opposite, Chip originates from the beginning of time and has lived on the Earth since when the planet first began. In the very beginning the two were very close to one another. Chip watched over Earth during the day while Dark Gaia did so at night. Dark Gaia discovered he could absorb the planet's energy and also redistribute it. That way he could help out areas of Earth that died out and make them come back to life. But the influence of the energy enhanced his darkness which made him lose sight of what he was doing. He kept taking and keeping the energy for himself and eventually grew into a monster. It was back then that Chip began his job of protecting the earth from Dark Gaia who sought its destruction, starting an endless cycle of destruction and rebirth of the planet. In this cycle, Chip would awaken from the planet's core after Dark Gaia had incubated in it for millions of years and broken the planet apart during the time of awakening. Chip would then return Dark Gaia to dormancy in the planet's core, rebuild the planet, and go back to sleep in the core again, thus restarting the cycle. Despite his many years of duty, Chip never came to learn about the earth itself. Some tens of thousands of years ago, Chip had just finished another cycle of destruction and recreation of the world with Dark Gaia, before returning to dormancy for Dark Gaia's return. Shattered World Crisis Act One During the Shattered World Crisis, Chip's spirit was manifested on Earth at the same time that the essence of his antithesis, Dark Gaia, was spread across the planet. However, due to the planet's shattering having gone awry, Chip got amnesia and could not remember anything but bits and pieces. After waking up, he found a Chaos Emerald. Recalling the Emerald was important and he needed it for something, he took it with him and began wandering about. A few days later, he ended up in the depths of Aquatic Mine Zone with it, where he began to notice that Knuckles and the Chaotix were watching him. Knuckles and the Chaotix located him with the red Chaos Emerald in the Aquatic Mine Zone, where the Chaotix unfortunately chased him in pursuit of the gem. After being halted by Knuckles, the group explained that he had come looking for him and that Emerald was intended to save the world. It was at this point that Chip revealed to the group that he had amnesia, and was unaware of his true purpose or real name. As he compared the situation to cookies, Charmy the Bee was inspired to dub him Chip. Unfortunately, the new found friends were soon menaced by the Hooligans, who were also after the Emerald, and a Dark Gaia Titan. Chip was abducted by the Hooligans, who left his friends trapped in the flooding mine with the Titan. Fortunately, Knuckles and the Chaotix escaped the mine and caught up to Chip's abductors, and were followed by the Titan. In the confusion, Vector recovered Chip and the Emerald and hid them in the only available place: inside his mouth. Once the Titan had been dispatched and the Hooligans been sent off on a false Emerald trail, Chip emerged, and Knuckles took him back to Angel Island. There he met and befriended Tikal, who later took him to the Hidden Palace Zone while Knuckles addressed the threat of Eclipse the Darkling. Subsequently, Chip traveled back to the surface with Knuckles, who was searching for the shards of the Master Emerald, with the two eventually arriving in Casino Park. Chip would later watched from the audience as Knuckles took part in the Chaos Emerald Championship. Afterwards, the pair joined the Freedom Fighters aboard the Sky Patrol with the Speed Star. On the way back, the pair were introduced to Sonic the Hedgehog's Hogwolf form. Chip subsequently accompanied Sonic and Antoine D'Coolette to Mykonos, Greece to meet Gregorios, though they had to deal with a Badnik patrol along the way. Chip felt bad about not being able to help out more, but Sonic assured him of his value and they continued on their way, though not before Chip spotted a man selling ice cream. After getting information from Gregorios about the Gaia Gate and Gaia Keys, the setting sun caused Sonic to become the Hogwolf again, a transformation he hoped would end with the planet's restoration. Chip expressed hopes that this event would also cure his amnesia, but before they could dwell on it for long, a force of Dark Gaia's Minions attacked. Knuckles, Amy Rose, and Bunnie D'Coolette arrived to back them up, and they managed to recover a Master Emerald shard before returning to the Sky Patrol. Act Two Chip went with Sonic and Rotor the Walrus to Holoska, Arctic to retrieve the next Gaia Keys after infiltrating the Arctic Egg Army's base. He managed to sneak in and swipe the card from an soldier. There, they managed to save Jari-Thure and his wife Sarianna. Chip later played a role in finding another Gaia Key Guardian, Ehsan. He brainstormed a plan to rescue Eshan and help Sonic. Chip would again come along to find a Gaia Temple in Nyeri, Kenya. After locating a temple, he remembered that he did not know what to do yet. Chip went through an ancient engraving and come back knowing who he really was and how he came to be. Sonic, Chip with Sally and Antoine later paired up with Dulcy and her Shijin Warriors to find the last key. Chip used his new-found power to free the Gaia Phoenix from Dark Gaia's influence. Personality Chip is a cheerful, optimistic individual, but struggled for a time with his lost memories. He is quite friendly and quickly becomes loyal, seeking to help his friends with their endeavors. Even though he is easily distracted from the importance of recovering his memories, he is willing to saving the shattered world. He also has quite the sweet tooth, from using metaphors about cookies to eagerly setting his sights on a nearby ice cream stand after a battle. Powers and abilities Contrary to his small size, Chip possesses a level of power comparable or equal to that of Dark Gaia's. According to Tikal, Chip is a powerful spirit. With his wings, Chip can achieve flight in midair and can even outfly Charmy. While in flight, he can move at speeds high enough to keep up with Sonic. As the Light Gaia he has the potential to reassemble the world, but due to the ill-timed occurrence of the Shattered World Crisis, his abilities were greatly limited. Being a living embodiment of light, Chip can draw power from the light and day and possesses the power photokinesis, allowing him to use light to form highly durable force fields and amplify his own attacks. Due to being an eternal force, alongside darkness, Chip is as well immortal and can presumably never be destroyed as his presence is a natural part of the world. He is also shown to have telepathic abilities, enabling him to communicate with others telepathically. Chip shares a strong connection with the Gaia Temples which lets him control their workings at will and sense their locations. By using the Chaos Emeralds in conjunction with the Gaia Temples, Chip is able to levitate the entire Gaia Temples and move them through air so fast that it looks like they are teleporting. Gaia Colossus : Main article: Gaia Colossus By harnessing the Chaos Emeralds' power and merging with the Gaia Temples. Chip can transform into the Gaia Colossus. In addition to massively increased size, Chip obtains immense physical strength and durability, is capable of high-speed flight, and can channel light into highly powerful punches. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Friends * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend) ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Amy Rose ** Sally Acorn ** Nicole the Holo-Lynx ** Bunnie D'Coolette ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Rotor the Walrus ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * Knuckles the Echidna * Relic the Pika * Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Tikal * Gregorios * Desert Raiders ** Spike the Porcupine ** Sonar the Fennec ** Trevor Burrow the Mole * Wolf Pack ** Lupe the Wolf * Shijin Warriors ** Dulcy the Dragon ** Jian the Tiger ** Bunker the Tortoise ** Cinder the Pheasant * Professor Dillon Pickle Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Badnik Horde ** Metal Sonic ** Egg Army * Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bark the Polar Bear ** Bean the Dynamite * Dark Gaia Gallery Chip the Light Gaia.png|Chip Chip the Light Gaia Ice Cream.png|Chip with Ice Cream See also * Chip * Chip Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Mystical beings Category:Immortals Category:Non-Mobian creatures